


Shelves

by Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life (Bloody_Jeans)



Series: Attack on Tumblr (Anime Prompt Fills) [8]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Jeans/pseuds/Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William gets a gift, and he shows his appreciation quite oddly—but Dantalion knows him better than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> Just sit back, relax, and enjoy. :)

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"A stool. Don't you recognize it?" Dantalion smirked, crossing his arms, and leaned back against the wooden counter.

William's eyebrow twitched. "I _mean_ , what is a stool with _my_ name on it doing here?" he demanded, teeth gritting. It was morning, right before opening hour, and the blonde most definitely was not pleased. Especially after seeing _it_.

 _It_ was a metal stool decorated in rainbow splatter paint and covered by bright pink heart designs. Most horrifying of all was perhaps the large, bold "TWINING" imprinted on it, his family's honorable, once-respected name.

His co-worker blinked with innocence. "Why, it's to help you reach at least to the third to top shelf."

Heat boiled in the blonde, and steam practically shot out of his ears. His fists clenched. "Is that so?" William inquired in an eerily calm voice. Dantalion failed to notice and grinned.

The blonde's willpower snapped.

_"ARRRGHHH! YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU WILL REGRET THIS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"_

"What're you - _GAHHH!"_

With a loud crash waking the entire neighborhood with a start, the dark-haired boy landed outside the small cafe in a heap of twisted limbs and bruised body parts, the glass door of the cafe breaking into thousands of pieces upon impact. 

William panted with vibrating energy, fists smoking. Dantalion whimpered as his tongue lolled out, and his eyes followed the pretty white birds above his head in a circle. Sytry, poor Sytry, peeked out from the storage room at the wrong time. "You're paying for that," he said.

Slowly, the blonde craned his neck backward. The blue-haired man's eyes widened, and he stepped away from the other's murderous gaze, stammered out, "Nevermind! I'll cover the expenses", and ducked back into the storage room, slamming his body against the door just to be safe.

"Hmph," William smirked as his dark mood slowly ebbed away. He calmly went over to the coffee machines to make himself a simple black coffee, now able to reach the coffee cups with the loveliest designs on the highest shelf with ease thanks to his nifty new stool.

Not that he'd ever admit it, though.

Of course, if that night, Dantalion was surprised by his partner's newly found resuscitation speed and flexibility, not to mention all the wonderful angles—well, he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Still not regretting it," the black-haired boy murmured right after a long bout of - well, we all know what - as he kissed the top of his partner's head.

"Oh, just you wait until tomorrow," the blonde croaked back, snuggling up closer to the older boy's warm chest. 

Dantalion wrapped an arm around him, nuzzled his hair fondly until William started snoring, and quietly commented, "If it's you, I don't regret anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr prompt: “We’re both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalized stool with hearts and my name on it i hATE YOU but also thanks".
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you found this to your liking (though the end turned out more serious than I would have expected) and would appreciate if you left some feedback as well. :)
> 
> Until next time, my darlings.
> 
> \- xoxo Jo


End file.
